


The Servant's Beloved Master

by rubylily



Category: Zenryaku Yuri no Sono yori | Notes from the Garden of Lilies
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Master/Servant, Roleplay, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurashiki Yuri wanted to please her master, to properly play the part of a devoted servant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Servant's Beloved Master

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for kink_bingo, with roleplay as the kink.

Kurashiki Yuri wanted to please her master, to properly play the part of a devoted servant.

As Fujiwara Misono sat upon the bed, Yuri knelt in front of her and carefully removed her high heels. Her toenails were perfectly pedicured and the skin had no blemishes or calluses, but the straps of the heels had left red marks on her feet.

"Oh, that won't do at all," Misono said, wiggling her toes. "My feet hurt from all that walking. Servant, soothe the pain."

"Yes, my master," Yuri replied. She took one of Misono's feet into her hands and gently kissed it. She caressed Misono's foot, the skin smooth and warm, and Misono did squirm a bit, but otherwise she kept her composure. Yuri ran her tongue over the red marks to soothe the pain, and she kissed each of the toes, and then she did the same to Misono's other foot.

Misono let out a low moan as she leaned her head back. "You're so very good at that, my darling servant," she cooed, reaching out to stroke Yuri's hair. "I can rely on you for anything, can't I?"

"Of course, my master," Yuri assured as she ran her index finger along the underside of Misono's foot.

Misono bit her lip to suppress an involuntary giggle, and then she pressed her hand against her forehead, as if to ward off a fainting spell. "I seem to have grown quite tired," she said with a mischievous smirk.

Yuri looked up at Misono. "Shall I prepare your bed, my master?" she asked.

"Oh, there's no need for that." Misono twirled a strand of Yuri's pale hair around her fingertip. "I simply need my servant's support. Stand up."

Yuri did so, and then Misono seized her tie and pulled her forward for a kiss.

One of Yuri's favorite things was to receive a kiss from Misono. Her beautiful lips were soft and warm, and after their clumsy first kiss, Yuri had longed to keep kissing her. Fortunately Misono indulged her often, but usually at inappropriate times.

They held the kiss for a while as Misono played with Yuri's tie. It was a deep, open-mouthed kiss, and Misono's tongue was eager as it slipped past Yuri's lips. As the kiss lingered, pleasure coiled in the pit of Yuri's stomach, and she grew uncomfortably warm.

Finally Misono broke the kiss, but she didn't yet release Yuri's tie. "I should stop now, before I sap away all your energy," she teased in a low, heated voice.

Yuri clasped her hands around Misono's. "I am your devoted servant, my master," she said in a firm voice. "My body and soul - everything of mine is yours."

Misono chuckled, a sadistic gleam in her dark eyes. "Whatever would I do without you?" Her smile grew sinister. "No, the real question is what should I do with you, my loyal servant?"

"Anything you please," was Yuri's answer. She fought the blush that so desperately wanted to come to her cheeks. She had already spoken these words several times before, so there was no need to be embarrassed. "I am yours to do with whatever you want."

With her free hand Misono traced Yuri's jaw with her index finger, sending a shiver down her spine. "Oh my, my servant simply cannot make things easy on me," she said with a fake pout. "There are so many shameful, naughty things I would love to do to you. But we will start slowly - first, embrace me."

Forcing her expression to remain neutral, Yuri got onto the bed with Misono and embraced her tightly. Her fragrance was overwhelming, and Yuri breathed it in deeply.

Sometimes anticipation was the hardest part, and Yuri felt an intense stirring between her legs. But her master's desires always came first - that was the rule.

Misono wrapped her arms around Yuri and threaded her fingers through Yuri's blonde hair. "My beautiful servant," she whispered, her breath warm against Yuri's ear. "I could not ask for a better servant."

"Your words move me, my master," Yuri said, burying her face in Misono's shoulder. There was a kind of firm resolve in her thin body, Yuri noticed as her fingers traveled over Misono's back.

"Mm…" Misono moaned. "My, you can certainly do wonders with those fingers of yours."

Yuri held back a smirk. "A servant that cannot please her master is not much of a servant at all."

A dark laugh slipped from Misono's fine lips. "Oh, is that so? If all servants were like you, I could have quite the harem."

"No!" Yuri yelled without thinking. "You only need me, my master!"

An unreadable expression came upon Misono's face. Without saying anything, she leaned forward and bit Yuri's neck, harder than she usually did, and Yuri couldn't help but let out a pained yelp.

"M-Master?" Yuri said, her eyes wide.

The dark smile returned to Misono's lips. "Your devotion is beautiful, my dear servant. You belong only to me - how could I ever forget that? And any proper master knows when it is time to reward her precious servant."

Yuri's heart soared, but she tried to remain still. A servant couldn't seem too eager, after all. "As you will, my master."

Misono only chuckled as she cupped Yuri's chin and kissed her deeply. Her other hand found its way under Yuri's skirt and between her legs, sending a jolt down her body.

"My, you're already so eager," Misono teased, and upon noticing Yuri's deep blush, she added, "You know that no servant can hide anything from her master."

"Mm…!" Yuri bit down on her lip to stifle her undignified moans of pleasure. Her own fingers were nothing like Misono's. While she was too clumsy, too reserved, Misono could prolong pleasure or bring it quickly with just a few strokes of her nimble fingers.

And this time Misono had chosen to prolong Yuri's pleasure. Misono's fingers stroked her sex, gently and slowly, almost aggravatingly slowly, as if she took a sadistic glee in forcing Yuri to lose her self-control.

But Yuri was the servant, and she had to play the part properly. She would bow at Misono's feet, caress her legs, kiss her hands, do whatever her master commanded. Yuri would do anything for her, and she kissed her beloved master repeatedly to hide her sounds of pleasure. This was the game they played, the roles in which they had clothed themselves.

However, the fantasy was broken at the sound of a door opening on the first floor of the house. "Yuri, we're home!" came the voice of Yuri's mother.

"Dammit!" Yuri swore as she pulled away from Misono. "My parents weren't supposed to be home for another hour!"

"Perhaps next time we should try a love hotel," Misono suggested with a devious smirk. "We are both eighteen now."

Before Yuri could reply, there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Yuri, is everything okay?" her mother asked as she opened the door.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Yuri answered, forcing her voice to remain calm. "We were just reading manga."

"Oh, that's good," her mother said. "I bought some ice cream, so if you and Fujiwara-san want some, just come downstairs." She then closed the door, leaving Yuri and Misono alone.

"Argh, and we just got to the good part!" Yuri whined once she was sure her mother was out of earshot. "Although you didn't need to bite me so hard!"

"The master has to mark her property somehow." Misono wrapped her arms around Yuri's shoulders from behind. "My parents will be on a business trip next week, so if you're still sexually frustrated, we can continue at my place."

Yuri blushed at those words, but she still managed a smile. "Sounds like a plan."

Misono kissed Yuri's cheek. "After all, no master is complete without her beloved servant."

Yuri could only laugh in response. Whatever games they played together, she would do anything for Misono.


End file.
